


free of charge

by tamamushigami



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Hi I've been staring at both of them a lot the past week, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I also want Fuma to delivery pizza to me, I shouldn't be writing this stuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, what is this mess even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/pseuds/tamamushigami
Summary: Marius orders pizza for Kento because he's such a good friend. With a very special side order.





	free of charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> Hi?  
> Delivering you some pizza and surprisingly smut as well.  
> I don't know what I am doing but it's something? D: I feel like I always start my fics with this but lol for once, trust me. I have no idea what came over me. Except that I have stared at lot at FumaKen the past week. soooooo :D now I got this one off my back, time to write on the next project.

School is tiring, work is tiring and on top of that his flatmate is moving out and the whole apartment is a mess. Kento sighs as he flops down on his couch - the only free space in the apartment at the moment. Even his bed is stuffed with boxes and things his flatmate is currently organizing. But of course, his flatmate has left for the night to spend it at his partner's and Kento kind of replays various scenes of murder in his head -  he could at least have cleaned his bed. He brings out his phone and it's strangely quiet. No one wants anything. Nobody is contacting him. It's like everyone's asleep but it's not even 8 pm It might be because everyone and their mom is at the new club that opened recently but Kento doesn't feel like going. His body says no, his mind says no and his wallet says a definite no. He's just about to drift off into a state of being a half-asleep when his phone beeps continuously. Sighing, he fishes out his phone and glares at it half-heartedly. It's Marius and Kento doesn't know how the younger always seem to know when he feels a bit down but he doesn't complain - even if it usually ends in a disaster.

 ****_Kenty!!! （≧∇≦）_  
_Your alone rn right?_  
_you're*_  
_I ordered pizza to cure your loneliness! (*´꒳`*)_  
_I ordered your favorite with extra extra toppings! and a surprise topping. I am sure you'll like it! (I already paid for it)_  
_Me and Sou-chan are gonna watch Legally Blonde but don't feel jealous okay? I'm sure your night will be more exciting than our movie hehe_

 ****Kento raises an eyebrow at the younger's words and sighs. Marius is up to no good but who says no to free pizza? He figures his night can't get any worse than it already is and the idea of pizza, a long cozy movie, and some tea doesn't sound too bad. If he's lucky he'll fall asleep on the couch and get at least some hours. He rolls himself off the couch to prepare the tea because fuck soda and beer, he wants tea. Even if you probably shouldn’t drink tea to pizza. If anything ends up badly, he’ll blame Marius.

 

 ****He’s in the middle of watching the water boil when the doorbell rings, and he forgets to put down the mug and bag of tea as he walks to open the door. He almost trips over the scattered, half-closed and filled boxes in the hallway and curses out loudly when he stubs his toe at his flatmate’s set of barbells. The doorbell rings again as if the delivery man on the other side is in some kind of hurry and Kento almost puts on an annoyed face when he opens the door - because hey, he’s had a rough day too. He’s glad he decided against the annoyed face because outside his door is the gorgeous delivery man - casually leaning against the stairway railing with Kento’s surprise pizza. Kento blinks and the first thing he thinks of is: What the fuck has Marius done now?

Because this pizza guy is no normal pizza guy. He can’t be. He can’t be a pizza guy because no pizza guy is allowed to be as handsome as he is. They are not allowed to have this dark, messy hair (Kento’s not sure if the hair is messy because it’s from working or if it’s just naturally messy) falling over slim, dark eyes that makes Kento’s body shiver as said pizza guy runs his gaze over Kento’s appearance.

Kento’s breath gets stuck in his throat as the gorgeous delivery man smiles - and fuck, that’s a killer smile. Kento can see the perfect row of white teeth shining through the full lips and he knows it’s not the widest smile the other can do because this smile screams embarrassed but confident. What kind of wonders could that smile do if Kento could see it up close? If he could have that smile all for himself? Despite everything that Kento deciphers from the smile only, it’s already a favorite. He wonders how someone can manage to look so damn hot in a dirty and ugly looking pizza delivery outfit but he figures some people are just born perfect. Way too perfect.

"Nakajima Kento?" Pizza guy speaks up and it's the sweetest tune Kento has heard ever. There's this raspy sound when he says the softer syllables and the way he says Kento's surname lights a fire within Kento. It's burning and he's sure it's extremely obvious on his face. He quickly nods as he keeps looking at the gorgeous man standing just a few meters away from him. Something must entertain the delivery man because he chuckles (oh fuck) and motions for Kento to move aside. "Kikuchi Fuma, at your service. You look like you have your hands full, let me help."

Kento flushes as he realizes he's still holding the tea mug and tea in his hands but moves aside nonetheless to let the handsome stranger in. A few more minutes of ogling doesn't hurt, right?

"Excuse the mess, my flatmate is moving out," He says as Fuma makes his way through the mess into the kitchen. The other just hums and seems to take his sweet time - not that Kento really cares because he feels like a creep because damn, that ass is hot. His water whistles as they enter the kitchen and Fuma chuckles as he proceeds to turn it off as if he also lives here.

"What a welcome," he says and Kento smiles at it. At least something is hitting on something.

"You can leave the pizza somewhere on the table, where it fits," Kento says and tries to find somewhere to place his mug and tea. He freezes when he feels two hands cover his own and his mug and tea is removed from his grasp and - oh fuck, Fuma is so close. He can feel Fuma's breath and smell the mixed scent of pizzas on his clothes.

"Yes?" Kento lets out a small yelp.

"I know I was paid to pay you a compliment and hang out for a bit but damn, if I knew you looked like this, I would have done it for free," Kento looks up and meets Fuma's burning gaze and shit, they're close. Too close? He hears Fuma put down the mug and tea bag on whatever free space he has found (Kento really can't remember because: 1\. Fuma has him trapped against the counter, 2. Who cares about where his tea ends up when he got the hottest delivery in the room) and he blinks because _wait what?_

"What do you mean ' _paid to_ '?" Rationality taking over and Kento needs to do a double take. He frowns and looks at Fuma, not minding their closeness at the slightest anymore because now he's curious.

"Some kid called and ordered that soon to be cold pizza over there and for their "hottest and most single guy" to deliver it, compliment and hang out with the recipient a bit, because " _poor Kenty is probably feeling miserable right now!_ "," Fuma replies casually in a high pitched voice that is nowhere close to Marius’ voice but Kento thinks it’s a close match anyway and nods his head towards the pizza before he leans in closer.

"What kind of pizza place are you even?!" Kento yelps and Fuma only grin in response, eyes gleaming at the question and it ignites a dire need within Kento. He wants those eyes on him forever. The way Fuma looks at him right now makes his insides turn and he wants to grab the hair falling in his face and pull it aside so he can look deeper into Fuma's eyes. He lets out a small breath and the air makes Fuma's hair move slightly before Fuma tilts his head, placing his lips so close to Kento's ear and Kento thinks he's gonna be burned if they come any closer.

"Sexy Zone," Fuma whispers so low Kento almost misses it, too occupied with keeping himself still, but he hears it. _Boy, he hears it_. In any normal circumstance, the name would make him laugh because it’s so lame but right now it sends shivers down his spine and his eyes almost flutter close. He eyes how a drop of sweat runs down Fuma’s neck and he swallows. Maybe he’s feeling a bit miserable. Maybe.

He dares to look up when he feels Fuma withdraw slightly and the burning gaze he gets from Fuma makes him throw all his previous thoughts about common sense and etiquette out of the window. Fuma seems to read him well enough and just smirks. Fuma’s hand grips his chin, not gentle at all but not rough enough for it to hurt, looking even deeper into Kento’s eyes and he can feel the tension growing between them, a silent provocation bouncing between them. This time, he looks at Fuma with a growing desire, mirroring the hunger he sees in Fuma’s eyes, much different compared to what he did before. This delivery man isn’t going anywhere so Kento’s going to take what he gets.

Fuma apparently likes the change and kisses him like he’s starving, tugging on Kento’s lips to pry them open. Kento grips at the front of Fuma’s dirty delivery jacket, bringing him closer as he opens up to let Fuma have his way with his mouth. He realizes soon that it was a good decision because Fuma knows what he’s doing, alternating between sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips, always leaving Kento wishing he’d do more when he changes. He’s not one to back down and let Fuma have all the fun so he boldly slips his hand under the black tank top Fuma is wearing under the jacket. Fuma gasps loudly when Kento’s fingers trail over his abdomen, abs contracting at the touch and he gets momentarily distracted by Kento’s delicate teasing movements.

“I think you’re wearing too much,” Kento mutters as Fuma lets out another breath. He grabs ahold of the jacket, almost tearing it off Fuma, and he feels cold the short moment they are separated when the jacket falls off Fuma’s arms and onto the floor. At the same time, they lean in and engage in another session of wet, sloppy kisses, more licking and biting than there's actually kissing but neither of them complains. Kento groans when Fuma shoves a leg between his and presses closer. Fuma grinds against him again and smiles.

“You like that huh?” Fuma whispers and licks his throat and his jawline, nibbling on Kento’s earlobe when he gets there. Kento feels the words vibrating through him as Fuma speaks and really, he could probably get off on that only. For a second, he wonders how it would be to have Fuma on the phone, with that voice laced with lust as he tells Kento in the dirtiest way possible how he wants him. His thoughts are interrupted when Fuma’s hands grip his hips roughly and bring them closer. Kento hisses at the contact, it feels amazing, and they're still clothed but it makes it so hot at the same time.

“Look at me,” Kento's never been one to really submit himself fully to anyone, afraid what they'd do with him if he let go of his control, but with Fuma, he strangely feels it is okay. It feels okay to let go. So he looks at Fuma with half-lidded eyes and open mouth, their eyes meeting again and Kento can’t hold it back. Fuma's hair falls over his eyes when he looks at Kento, but not for long as Kento reaches up and drags his fingers through it. He grabs a handful of it and tugs Fuma's head backward - not too gentle and not too rough, just like Fuma did to him before, and it earns him a moan so loud he suspects his whole neighborhood heard it.

“ _You_ like that huh?” He mocks back and he’s sure Fuma growls at him but all he hears is a strange mixture of sounds and it turns him on so bad. This time, it’s his turn to have his way with Fuma, neck invitingly exposed for him to devour. It's thrilling to feel how Fuma’s pulse quicken when he drags his teeth along the skin, down towards his collarbones. He hears how Fuma hisses when he sucks at the skin there and tugs at Fuma’s hair to remind him that it's his pace now, not Fuma's. Apparently, Fuma likes it a lot as  he kind of whines as he bucks his hips forward and Kento moans against Fuma’s skin when he feels the hardness against his own.

 

Usually, he'd prefer a softer surface to do this against but heck, Fuma is way too hot and way too distracting to make an effort to move to the couch. He’s pretty sure Fuma is capable of fucking him against the cupboard anyway - without any complaints. He fumbles with the zipper of Fuma’s pants, silently cursing Fuma for dressing himself in tight, black jeans (even if the sight of Fuma’s legs in those is stunning) as the other makes his magic with Kento’s sweatpants. The combination of the coldness of the counter and lack of body contact with Fuma makes him shiver and when he finally feels the bare skin of Fuma, he hums in appreciation.

Fuma wastes no time and wraps a hand around both of their erections, making him snap his hips up at the touch, searching for more friction. He hears Fuma groan at the movement and it's so fucking hot. It's messy and wet as they both are leaking, equally worked up and filled with desire. Fuma’s other hand finds its way to Kento’s ass and grabs it to bring the two of them chest to chest but not once stalling his movements between their bodies. Kento has his hands around Fuma’s biceps, gripping tight as he feels Fuma caress his thigh up and down. _Too slow._

He hisses in Fuma's ear and reaches out, finding one of the kitchen drawers. He blindly rummages around in it as Fuma continues to stroke the both of them, breathing short gasps into Kento’s at the same time. He finds what he’s looking for at the same time as Fuma squeezes one of his buttocks and moans.

“Get on with it,” He gasps as he shoves a tube of lube against Fuma’s chest. He sees Fuma’s raised eyebrows at the tube and huffs. “Don’t ask, my flatmate is a freak.”

“No questions asked,” Fuma breathes out and works quickly with the lube, coating his fingers thoroughly as Kento latches on to Fuma's neck. Before he even feels Fuma’s fingers on his skin, he is shoved up on the counter, scattering the tableware around. Thankfully nothing breaks but Kento doesn't care about that, not when Fuma is tracing his fingers on his skin, leaving cold trails of lube where he's been. It’s messy and not anything Kento had expected his night to end up like but it’s also the hottest thing he's done and Fuma is doing an amazing job. His cock twitches when he feels the first finger teasing his rim and he almost chokes when it enters. It's been a while and even if Fuma has been rather rough with him earlier, the way he works his finger inside Kento is so soft and caring. It all makes it even more arousing.

Kento muffles his groans against the base of Fuma's neck when the second finger enters. It turns into a pathetic whine when Fuma starts to scissor his fingers, stretching him open. He feels Fuma hold his breath and waits for him to speak up, he knows it’s coming.

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this,” Fuma breathes out, voice low and making Kento tremble. He reaches down and takes Fuma’s erection in his hand, a strangled moan escaping Fuma's lips. He tries his best to bite and suck at whatever skin available while slowly stroking Fuma but it gets harder and harder by each second. When Fuma works in a third finger, he hits the right spot and Kento bites down maybe a bit too hard - it might just leave a mark, but he almost sees white. He shamelessly moans loudly and stills his movements as Fuma moves his fingers inside him, the initial pain is long gone and all that’s left is a desire for more and more. Fuma kisses his temple sweetly, a contrasting action to everything else, and Kento only hooks his legs around Fuma and nudges him closer.

“Inside me, _**now**_ ,” he demands and Fuma is quick to oblige. He feels empty for a second when Fuma’s fingers leave him, almost whining at the loss of contact. It doesn't take long until he feels Fuma's cock against his entrance. He wants to growl at Fuma to hurry the fuck up but he also knows it'd hurt more, even if he barely cares right now. He wants Fuma filling him up right now and fuck him against the counter like no tomorrow. If he wants some slow, tender loving, he'll coax Fuma into that later. His patience doesn't have to run out because Fuma is as worked up as he is and lets out the filthiest moan Kento has ever heard when he enters him.

Fuma stills, catching his own breath, well-needed pause because Kento is feeling everything like he’s high. It’s amazing and nothing like anything before, where others been gentle, Fuma is rough and where others been rough, Fuma is gentle. It makes him feel appreciated, on a whole nother level. When Fuma breathes, he feels how he moves inside him and Kento bites his lip to avoid the most impatient whine slip out. He doesn’t want to beg already. Not this time.

Fuma seems to understand his impatience, or he might feel it since Kento might just grip Fuma’s arms a bit tighter right now, but he draws back and thrusts back in. The way the cold counter digs into his back when Fuma bottoms out make him groan and the other only drags his hands over Kento’s legs, as if they were some holy object. He doesn’t really complain because it feels amazing but he rather has Fuma focus on other tasks at hand.

“I know you can do better,” Kento hisses as Fuma thrust back in again, way too slow and way too gentle for his liking right now. He’s not quite sure what happens next but he hears Fuma growl at him and the angle of his thrusts change. He cries out in pleasure as Fuma hits right on spot. The pace quickens and he’s sure he’s going to feel this tomorrow - he better do because he wants to remember this for awhile and the way Fuma holds him is probably going to leave a mark as well. He really wishes it will.

He’s not sure how he’s even still on the counter but he guesses it’s all to Fuma’s credit. The coming release builds up inside him with each and every thrust, Fuma’s wanton sounds playing like a beautiful melody in his ears, pushing and pulling on all the strings inside Kento. The more he gets, the less he wants it to end because the way Fuma moves with him, inside him, is just perfect and he’s never felt this aroused before. He clings onto Fuma (he might have scratched him as well but he’s not sorry) as his orgasm hits him and it’s the messiest and most intense one he’s had in awhile, if not ever. Fuma’s breath stops as he soon follows after and Kento opens his eyes just in time to watch how absolutely gorgeous Fuma is when coming and filling him up, eyes closed and mouth open. No sound slipping out of the previously filthy sounding mouth.

 

It takes maybe a minute, or less or more (Kento doesn’t really count) before they both come back to their senses, everything about them messy, sticky and probably a bit sore too. None of them seems to regret anything. Fuma rests his head against Kento’s chest as he pulls out and Kento can’t help but run his fingers through the now messy hair and try to untangle it. The other cuddles closer and for a second he almost thinks Fuma has turned into a snuggly bear, but it’s nice nonetheless, despite the mess between them and spilling onto the counter. His flatmate can clean this up. He deserves the dirty work.

The post-orgasm intimacy from Fuma makes up for the emptiness he feels inside and neither of them says anything. Until Kento’s stomach decides to complain and Fuma laughs out loud at the vibrations he feels from Kento’s body. Kento groans. He doesn’t want the pizza right now. He wants more of Fuma. It's not enough. Kento snatches a bunch of tissues he finds somewhere in the mess and cleans up the best he bothers. The stains of his release seem stuck on Fuma’s tank top but he says he doesn't mind. He’s off shift already and laundry day is soon as well. Fuma shamelessly throws the tank top off and raises an eyebrow at Kento. He sighs and tells Fuma he can just take whatever from his closet, pointing at his room. If he can find anything in the middle of his flatmate’s scattered boxes and things. While Fuma makes himself somewhat more presentable, Kento puts his pants back on and puts the pizza in the fridge. He’ll heat it up tomorrow. Now he wants to sleep, preferably beside a certain delivery man.

 

He’s snuggled up on the sofa when Fuma comes back and he walks over to him directly. Kento’s really glad for that.

“No pizza?”

“Tomorrow. Too sleepy for pizza now,” Kento shakes his head as he yawns.

“Well then.”

Fuma disappears for a while and Kento’s almost afraid he's left the apartment, but he would have heard if Fuma went through the door, because it sounds like crying babies when you open it the wrong way. He soon appears again and Kento holds the blanket open for Fuma to join him on the couch, which he gladly does and it's just perfect. He lets Fuma spoon him and the way Fuma’s arms fit just right around him makes him more elated than his previous high.

“I wouldn't mind being a regular at your place,” he mumbles offhandedly and he feels Fuma chuckle against him as he searches for Kento’s hand to hold.

“I rather have your order privately instead, free of charge.”  



End file.
